De Marauders!
by FizzinProngs
Summary: These are a pile of Marauders one-shots.
1. Moony and Padfoot:The Babysitters

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling. Obviously *in Snape's tone in Order of Phoenix movie***

**Moony and Padfoot: The Babysitters!**

"I still don't think that it is a good idea." Lily said worriedly.

"Oh come on, Lily we can handle Harry for a few hours." Sirius tried to assure her.

"Oh, only if James and I both weren't busy at the same time." Lily said.

"Come on Lils, they can handle him, trust me. It's only for three hours. By that time both of us will be back." James tried to reason her.

"Oh honestly, St. Mongo's had to have an emergency for me. I'll kill Alice. She was supposed to cover up for me there. But it's also not her fault, only if her Grandma wasn't ill to look after….James, can't you ask Moody t-"Lily was saying but James interrupted her.

"Hey! You know Moody. He can't hear no for an answer plus he's my boss, I need to be careful around him especially now that I've made him angry on our last mission. He hasn't cooled down yet.

"Come on Lily, don't worry about Harry, we've got him."Remus added.

Lily bit her lip, after a moment she reluctantly agreed. Both of them started getting ready to leave.

"Now remember, Harry's having a nap, wake him up half an hour later. There's some milk and baby food in the kitchen. Feed him once he's up. Then you guys can entertain him, however you like. There are some toys in the family room, he likes to play with them. If anything happens, give me or James a Floo call, ok?" Lily told Remus and Sirius.

"We've got it! We'll keep everything under control. You guys go." Sirius said exasperatedly.

"Oh an-"Lily began.

"Lily, come on. Harry will be fine with them." James told her.

With that the couple left.

"OK, so we have half an hour before Harry wakes up. What should we do, Moony?"

"Wait."Remus supplied.

Both of them went upstairs to check on Harry. He was sleeping peacefully in his crib. His toy stag tightly clasped in his tiny hand while his toy dog and wolf on his either sides.

Surprisingly, his stuffed rat lay far from him, on the other end of the crib. Sirius found this pretty funny. He whispered,"Where's Warmtail?"

"Dunno, he said he was busy, couldn't come." Remus replied.

After half an hour, they woke Harry up with just a little fussing. Once he was up, he looked at the two men.

'Pa'foo! Moo'y!" Harry shouted cheerfully.

"Hey! Prongslet." Sirius grinned and scooped him up.

They went downstairs into the family room, fed Harry as ordered by Lily and then placed Harry on the floor.

"So little buddy, what do you wanna do?"Remus asked.

"Play! Play! Play!" The Eleven month old boy started chanting.

Sirius handed him some of his toys but Harry soon got bored and he started crawling toward the kitchen. Sirius followed him, Harry stopped in the middle of the kitchen and shrieked.

"Candy! Pa'foo, candy!" He pointed at a jar on top of a shelf.

"You want candy?"Sirius asked and Harry nodded.

Sirius picked up the jar and carried Harry on the other hand, they went back to the Family room. Sirius placed Harry on the floor, ruffled his messy hair and opened the jar for him.

Harry started stuffing candy in his mouth, about ten minutes later, Harry started giggling. Remus was reading a book while Sirius was helping himself with some cookies, looked at Harry.

"What's funny, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry was surrounded by candy wrappers and an empty jar. Suddenly Harry jumped up, shrieked with joy, climbed up the couch and started jumping.

"What? Wait a minute, did he eat….all of the candies?"Remus asked.

"Er…yeah, why?" Sirius asked.

"He has become hyper." Remus replied slowly.

"Come 'ere Harry." Sirius started to pick Harry but Harry jumped away from his grasp, laughing.

"Hey!" Sirius looked surprised.

Then suddenly all the candy wrappers flew upwards and started flying all around the room, as if in a hurricane.

"Whoa! Harry stop." Sirius said but Harry simply hopped on the next couch.

Then Harry's ball started bouncing all around the room and off walls. It knocked over the vase which shattered, and then it smashed into the empty candy jar.

"Harry stop using accidental magic."Remus said firmly.

But Harry jumped off the couch and landed high, on the top of the book shelf.

"Whoa! Now that's some powerful magic."Sirius said, awestruck, but it seemed like Harry had just begun because suddenly his crayons, bounced out of the drawer and started coloring the walls, floor, table, furniture and both the adults.

"Cut it out, Lily's going to be furious."Sirius started to panic.

"Harry please come down here."Remus said.

And Harry obeyed. He literally jumped off the shelf, towards the window. He caught the curtain and started swinging around and laughing. The curtain started to tear up and Harry fell.

Both of the men rushed towards him but neither of them got there in time and Harry landed hard on the ground.

Everything stopped. The wrappers suspended in mid-air, the bouncing ball stopped as it touched the wall as if it was glued there and the crayons stopped in mid-coloring.

After a second, Harry started wailing and everything resumed, this time in double speed. Plus the books in the shelf started falling out, the table fell sideways and the couch was upturned. Remus quickly scooped up the crying boy and started soothing him. But no matter how hard he tried Harry wouldn't stop. Then both of them started taking turns to calm the boy down.

LJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJL

_Half an Hour later_

Lily apparated outside her house, a few seconds later James arrived. Together they entered their house.

As soon as they entered, they heard a wailing Harry. Both of them rushed towards the source of the noise. They opened the Family room's door. The moment they looked around, they stopped with their jaws dropped.

The room was a mess. A vase, a jar, two glasses of water, a family photo frame and a decoration piece was shattered. The table and furniture were upturned, books fallen out, curtain tore up and the ceiling, walls, floor, furniture and Sirius and Remus were covered in crayon while wrappers flew everywhere and a ball was bouncing around. Plus Harry was sobbing hysterically in Sirius's arm.

Lily hurried in and snatched her son from Sirius's grasp and began soothing him. Slowly his sobs resided and he calmed down and fell asleep in his mother's arms.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you two babysit." Lily said glaring at the two men

Both of them gulped.

"Er…we should better get back home." Sirius said.

"Not so fast "James replied, crossing his arms,"Not before you two clean this mess up."


	2. Harry potter in 99 seconds

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Marauders belong to J.K Rowling.**

**HARRY****POTTER IN 99 SECONDS**

**Heard by the Marauders and Lily.**

A/N: If you have not listened "Harry potter in seconds" Then I advise you to first listen it and then carry on with the reading…..

A/N 2: The bold is the song and the Marauders hear this song after graduating Hogwarts.

**Harry Potter in 99 seconds**

James: Harry Potter! Lils does this mean?

Lily: Yes, our son. Merlin, I can't wait to hear this song!

Remus: I wonder if the song is telling his WHOLE life. It would be quite an accomplishment to do it in 99 seconds.

Sirius: Hey guys, if Harry is going to be your son then you HAVE to make me his godfather. I said it first!

**There once was a boy named Harry**

**Destined to be a star**

James: That's my boy.

Sirius: Definitely Prongs' boy.

Lily: I hope we won't make him pampered and I REALLY hope he doesn't turn out spoiled and arrogant.

Remus: Being James' son, fingers crossed.

**His parents were killed by Voldemort**

**Who gave him a lightning scar **

Everyone: WHAT!

James: no this can't happen.

Remus: It hasn't yet. Prongs, Lily, we'll change it. I promise that I will do whatever I can in my power to change it.

Sirius: Me too.

Lily: Scar….oh Harry, I hope it won't hurt.

**Yo, Harry! You're a wizard!**

James: Duh!

**Harry goes to Hogwarts**

**He meets Ron and Hermione**

James: I bet he will be in Gryffindor.

Sirius: Yeah, being my godson, 'course he will.

Lily: Ron and Hermione….must be his best friends.

Remus: Hmm Hermione…a girl…I bet she'll keep 'em out of trouble.

**McGonagall requires he play for Gryffindor**

James: He will be in Quidditch team! Like father like son.

**Draco is a Daddy's boy**

**Quirrell becomes unemployed**

Sirius: Who's Draco?

James: How did this Quirrell become unemployed?

Remus: Dunno, but I'm having a feeling that it wasn't pleasant.

**The sorcerer's stone is destroyed by Dumbledore**

Lily: Umm….no comments.

**Ron breaks his wand**

Sirius: Hahahaha, really?

**Now Ginny's gone**

Remus: That sounds worrying.

**And Harry's in Mortal danger**

Lily and James: Oh no!

**Tom Riddle hides**

**His snake inside**

**His ginormous secret chamber**

Sirius: Secret chamber? Is the song referring to….the Chamber of Secrets?

Lily: Oh my, why is this happening in Harry's time in Hogwarts?

Remus: And who's this Tom Riddle?

**Harry blows up Aunt Marge**

Sirius: Hahahahahah blow up! Lol.

James: You have got to be kidding me.

Remus: Really? I mean like literally?

Lily: I think Marge is Petunia's husband's sister. Oh this is hilarious.

**The dementors come and take charge**

James: Really? I mean one second the song is cheery n all and the next it gets dark!

**Lupin is a wolf**

Sirius: A WEREWOLF, to be exact.

James: Looks like Harry just found out.

Remus: Oh boy.

**A rat's a man**

Lily: Wait, are they talking about Peter?

**And now the prisoner is at large**

**They use time travel so they can**

**Save the prisoner of Azkaban**

**Who just so happens to be Harry's godfather.**

**I don't really get it either.**

Sirius: Wait wait wait I'M the prisoner of AZKABAN?

Lily: That's what the song says. But I bet you are innocent. I mean they do save you, don't they?

James: We are so changing the future. That is, if we can.

**Harry gets put in the Triwizard Tournament**

**With dragons and mermaids**

James: Awesome! Harry also takes part in the legendary Triwizard tournament.

**Oh no; Edward Cullen gets slayed**

Lily: Who's Edward Cullen?

Marauders: No idea.

**He's back.**

Sirius: I have a strong feeling that this He is Voldemort.

**Harry, Harry, it's getting scary.**

**Voldemort's back and you are revolutionary, Harry, Harry**

Sirius: Told ya.

Lily: Where did he go in the first place?

James: Dunno, probably to the loo.

**Dumbledore, Dumbledore,**

**Why is he ignoring your constant attempts to contact him?**

James: That's rude.

Lily: Why does Harry want to contact him?

Sirius: Huh, so many questions.

**He is forced to leave the school**

Everybody: Why?

**Umbridge arrives, Draco's a tool**

Lily: Umbridge? Isn't she the fat pink girl who used to be four years above us? So evil.

Sirius: Draco again.

**Kids break into the Ministry**

Sirius and James: Now we're talking!

**Sirius Black is dead as can be, oh**

James: …..

Remus: …..

Lily: …..

Sirius: Erm…Oohkay. This hasn't happened YET. We'll change it, right?

**Split your soul**

James: Ouch!

**Seven parts of a whole**

Lily: Seven parts? Are they referring to Harry's seven years at Hogwarts?

Remus: Maybe.

**They're horcruxes**

James: Horcruxes?

Remus: Don't ask. I have no idea.

**It's Dumbledore's end**

Lily: Not Dumbledore too!

**There once was a boy named Harry**

**Who constantly conquered death.**

*Lily sniffs*

**But in one final duel between good and bad**

**He may take his final breath**

James: He won't! He'll fight and He'll win! Because he's my son, he's Harry Potter.


	3. The Marauder's map

**Disclaimer: Do I look like the owner of Harry Potter or its characters? 'Course I don't. J.K Rowling does and she is!**

**Marauder's Map**

_**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!**_

"The feast was awesome, man I'm going to miss Hogwarts' feasts and food." Sirius said as he entered the dorm.

"Me too." Remus said dejectedly, "I can't believe that it's over, that we'll never come back again. How are we going to live without Hogwarts?"

"Going out in the real world, the prospect's scary." Sirius shuddered. "Hey, wait. What's this doing here?"

The Marauder's map was on James' bed.

"What a git, James didn't even wipe it. Mischief managed." Sirius said and the parchment turned blank.

"He must have done it on purpose. I mean, he's not _that_ much of an idiot. Talking about him, where is he?" Remus said looking around.

"I don't know, he came back before us, said he had something important to do." Sirius replied. "What's that on your bed, Moony?" he added.

"It's a letter from Prongs!"

Sirius moved behind Remus and leaned over his shoulder to read:

_Hey guys, it's me prongs. Well that's a bit obvious isn't it? Anyways, you guys must have noticed the marauder's map on my bed. Look at it again and you'll see where I am. Come, like right now. I've got something very important to talk to you guys. Use the map, I've got the cloak. Hurry up!_

_Your partner in crime, mischief, mayhem and trouble-forever a Marauder, Prongs._

Sirius picked up the map again.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said and scanned the map.

"He's on the roof." He informed Remus.

"Roof? Couldn't he talk to us here, in our dorm?" Remus said.

"Oh come on, don't whine. Let's go." Sirius told him.

"What? Without Pete?"

"Wormy's in the Great Hall, eating as usual. James is up on the roof. It's a cold night. I bet he'd be cursing us for being late. We should hurry."

"But-"

"We'll tell Peter whatever James has to say later." Sirius cut him in his mid-sentence ad grabbed Remus' elbow. He started dragging him outside.

They reached the roof. There was no one up here. Sirius looked at the map again.

He could see James Potter right in front of him. "Prongs, we're here. Get out of the cloak."

James did as was asked. He was standing with his back on them, facing the grounds.

Remus and Sirius walked forward and stood on either side. They stood there, for a couple of minutes, taking in the breathtaking scene in front of them, of the grounds, the forest and the mountains in the background.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" James asked after a while. "Wish we could stay here forever. Wish we could stay young forever.

Oh I'm going to miss Hogwarts-my home. There are so many memories. Our first day here, meeting in the Hogwarts Express, getting sorted. Our seven years together, made our bond so strong, we Marauders, four friends…best friends…brothers…loyal forever.

I never thought I'd make a friendship this strong. We were four boys…four unique boys. Peter, the clumsy stupid one. Not confident enough to stand up for himself. He being a Gryffindor is something I still can't quite understand.

Then there's Remus…Moony. Who had his own dark secret. Who had been scarred for life by becoming a werewolf at such a small age. You have gone through so much pain. You're the strongest, bravest person I've known. Having a dark creature inside, you are so full of goodness that I sometimes literally see you glow.

The third Marauder, Sirius, showed me that being a rich pure-blood isn't the greatest thing. Being from one of the oldest wizarding families, he is, as he says the Black sheep. No pun intended. The rebellious, disowned Black. I never knew that someone with a mind just like mine would ever exist, but that was before I met you. We truly are inseparable, my bestest-est-est mate.

Then there's me, James. Jeez, I don't know how to describe myself. I mean, I'm the best Marauder, the coolest, awesomest, handsome, great, outstanding, perfect, out of this world, mind blowing, smart, witty, adorable, athletic person."

"Yeah right!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well…I am also very modest and to prove that I, too have some negative aspects like everyone else. I have a big-head, really it's very big and my ego is…well… it's as large as Hogwarts castle itself. I am also been called pampered and spoilt but, hey, that's not my fault, I mean I've been bloody rich and from one of the oldest, most respectable pure-blooded families by birth. Plus, my parents married late so they were pretty old when I was born and I am the only child so they did spend a lot on me.

Well this was our unique group, one very responsible, without whom we would surely have been expelled or failed. One very clumsy and dependent and the two trouble-makers, pranksters, the master minds behind every great, successful prank and…well the unsuccessful ones.

Together we are Marauders, Marauders wouldn't have existed even without one of us and I must say we did fulfill our promise. I think we have become legends.

Together we have done more than pranks. We found out about your secret Moony, we thought to help you by becoming Animagi. Plus, we thought to make the Marauder's map.

"Prongs, now you're being modest. Yes, we did some cool things but finding the secret idea of animagi and map were one of the coolest and best tasks we ever did and you were the master mind behind them. Though we did work together for animagi and map but the credit goes to you as they were your ideas." Sirius told him matter-of-factly.

James smiled, "The Marauder's map, one of our greatest inventions. It is the map because of which I called you guys up here tonight."

"Really? What about it? Why here?" Remus asked.

"Well…today is going to be our last night here. I wanted to have a look, one last time and to stroll in the night under my invisibility cloak one last time. Now back to important business, the map. I've been thinking about it. We can't take it with us."

Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because it's a Hogwarts map and our time here is up. I say we keep the map here where it belongs so someday someone else benefits from it." James explained.

"Ah…I see…but we can't just leave it around here." Sirius said.

"Padfoot, I've been thinking about it for a few days now and I have it all figured out." James said.

"Tell us."

"Well we will put it in Filch's office." James smiled.

"You have successfully gone crazy." Sirius snorted.

"No I mean it." James said.

"Care to explain." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Well we'll put it in a drawer there, the one that's marked as _Confiscated and Highly dangerous. _I bet Filch'll never find the password out."

"You mean you want it to be confiscated. How will that help?" Sirius asked.

"This way only prankster will find and use it." James said proudly.

But the other two gave him confused looks.

"Oh well, lemme explain. We will put the map there so no ordinary student finds it. Let me…err…give you guys a…theory.

One day, perhaps years from now, two students…probably first years and Gryffindors, will enter Filch's office because…they would have pranked or something…Filch must have caught them. Then they will look at this drawer…and…their curious minds will make 'em open it."

"In front of Filch…I don't think so." Sirius said.

"No…they will…err create a diversion. One of them will…yeah throw a dungbomb yeah that's it while the other will open the drawer and pick the map."James said.

"You do realize we have a password, how are these students gonna open it?" Remus asked.

"Err…they'll try different passwords and the map will obviously insult them…but if…if they are truly remarkable pranksters, the map…that is, us…will know and if the map…we find them worthy to be our successor we'll….help them…ya know give 'em a hint or two…but mostly they'll figure it out themselves."

"Oh Mister Future teller! Tell us more about these two successors of ours." Sirius said in a mockingly serious voice.

"Well maybe, what if…they are…brothers." James thought.

"Brothers?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"NO…..twins!" James exclaimed, "Trouble-maker twins…yes and once they figure the map out….they'll use it for mischief of course."

"And soon they'll memorize it." Sirius added excitedly.

"And in their…say…fifth year….they'll pass it on."

"To whom?" Sirius asked.

"Well….someone younger than them, who will then start using it." James answered.

"He….I suppose will then pass it on, right?" Remus asked.

"No, he'll keep it." James smiled to himself, staring back at the grounds.

"Keep it? Why?" Sirius asked, following James' gaze.

"Because he will be…its true owner, after us. Someone related to us, who will know or find out who Moony, Warmtail, Padfoot and Prongs are and….who knows after getting the map, he might even meet one of us."

"Just one of us?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I didn't mean me. Not necessarily just one…can be two. I mean, I just have a feeling that I won't be the lucky one. I don't know but I think, this is it. I'll never come back here again, never see the map again.

On the other hand, I dunno why but I've got a feeling that you guys will." James gaze was still on the grounds.

"Don't know about me but we all know Remus will, our Professor." Sirius teased and James snickered.

"Prongs, you have made this all up." Remus pointed out.

"No…I have predicted the future." James replied.

"Yeah right." Remus said.

"No really, you'll see." James said.

"Honestly Prongsie, you never took Divinations." Sirius said.

"Alright guys, you win. I made it all up but you know what mum used to say that if your belief in something is so strong, then it can come true." James told them.

"Really? Then let's stay silent for a while and believe in it so it can come true.

The three fell silent, believing in James' words, trying to make it come true.

After a few minutes, James took the Marauder's map from Sirius. They went to Filch's office and opened the drawer. They left after whispering two words together:

_**Mischief Managed!**_

…_**.**_

**Ta Daaaa! Here you go….another one-shot. Virtual cookies for the ones who review, it'll make my day. Just tell me how it was? Was it good? Did you like it?**


	4. Partner in Crime being Victim of a Prank

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Marauders.**

**My Partner in Crime being My Victim of a Prank.**

**James' P.O.V**

Now that was not funny. Nor was it fair. I just don't believe it. I mean, how could he do this to me? To me! I'm his best friend, his brother! We have gone through so much together. I have always been there for him, for everything.

He is my one and only Partner in Crime!

But yesterday, he played a prank and might I add a highly stupid prank. But that's not it. The thing is he pranked ME!

Yes, you heard correct…_ME_!

Sirius made me look like a fool, a laughing stock. He embarrassed me pretty badly and everyone knows about it. As you know, it's Hogwarts and news fly here. And if the two besties who are known to be so close and to always prank other together end up one pranking other…..this news flew ten times faster. Imagine!

What makes my blood boil up more is Sirius' stupid excuse. He says that it's no big deal, NO BIG DEAL. He has no idea what he's talking about. He says that I make a fool out of myself often.

I know it's true and I don't even deny it. But there's a difference. I make a fool out of myself and I know what I'm doing so basically everything is under control besides I usually only make myself look like a fool when I'm talking to or asking Lily out and that's when I can't help it. My tongue gets all tied up when I'm talking to her. I dunno I just can't help it.

But now we're getting off topic. What I am trying to say is that I can definitely not tolerate anyone else making me look like an idiot. Not even Padfoot!

I just don't believe the nerve of him. I mean how could he do this to me. He's my buddy, my man, my dude, my Padfoot.

Damn, he is my _other half_.

I am so not telling what the prank was. I've embarrassed myself enough but now's the time for revenge.

He is so not getting away with it that easily, not if I can help it. Tit for tat and for this case prank for prank!

Yes, I am going to prank him back.

Though, I'm not going to display this prank. There will be no audience. Sorry Hogwarts, this prank is a private revenge.

My partner in crime is now going to be my victim of a prank.

The best thing is that Moony will be helping me. Yes, he will because Sirius' prank involved him too. Again, I'm not telling his prank 'cause if I do, Moony will kill me and I cherish my life.

Ok so I'm going to execute my plan now. It's January. Super cold, snow everywhere and the lake is frozen.

Though, not for long. *Evil laughter*

It's about 12:00 in the night and oh that's Remus' signal.

Sirius is asleep. He's a very heavy sleeper. It's hell hard to wake him up. But for now, that's a plus point.

"Remus, ready?" I whisper ask him.

He nods and both of us take out our wands and point it at Sirius.

"Mobilicorpus." We mutter together. As though invisible strings were tied to Sirius' wrist, neck and knees, he is pulled into a standing position. He's still asleep, told ya.

Then I place my invisibility cloak on Sirius. Remus picks up the Marauder's map and slowly we make our way to the grounds, towards the lake. Luckily we find no one on our way.

Once we reach the lake. I take off my invisibility cloak from Sirius and pull my wand away to break the charm.

The charm is still working by Moony.

In the middle of the frozen lake, with help of my wand, I make a huge circle, big enough for a body. I cut the iced circle with a flick and a whispered spell.

Remus moves Sirius towards the open circle. Sirius is hovering inches above the icy cold water.

I use a charm to clear only one pair of footsteps from the snow, and then I place the invisibility cloak over Remus and me.

"Now" I whisper.

Remus pulls his wand back and _SPLASH!_

Down goes Sirius!

After a second…

"_AARRRRRRGGHHHHH"_ Sirius takes out a piercing shriek. I have never heard such a loud shriek and as I expected, the scream reached back to Hogwarts.

As fast as lightning, McGonagall shows up. This is getting better by the minute.

"Black! What on earth are you doing?" She takes him out of the water.

"P-pp-ro-fff-esss-orrr!" Sirius looked bewildered.

"You are seriously crazy. Detention for getting out on grounds at this time of the night."

"B-b-but P-p-professor. I-I d-don't know h-how I g-got here." Sirius spoke.

"Ridiculous, you still have your detention. Now go back inside."

Together, both of them made their way inside. It is too much, I just can't help myself anymore so I burst out laughing and so does Moony, good thing McGonagall's gone.

Gosh, my revenge was worth it.

My stomach hurts.

_Face that Padfoot!_

….

**How was it? Review to tell your thoughts. You can also give me any ideas to write on.**

**Happy reading!**

**...FizzinProngs…**


	5. Busted

**Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own marauders.**

**A/N: This idea just popped into my head in Biology class and I started writing it there and then. Enjoy!**

**Busted**

"Aah! Prongs that's my foot!" Sirius hissed.

"Stop pushing, Padfoot." James whispered angrily.

"Will both of you shut up! Filch will find us." Remus whizzed angrily.

"This cloak is getting small for the three of us." Sirius muttered.

"Well don't you dare, don't you dare. My cloak is flawless! It's not getting small in fact you are getting FAT!"James replied.

"What? FAT! Me! Unbelievable! I am not fat! Not even a bit." Sirius defended himself.

"O really, then what's this?" James asked, holding his arm.

"This is called MUSCLES, you idiot. I am the most handsomest guy ever!" Sirius gloated.

"Oh ri- Aaooch! Moony! "James hissed in pain.

"Will you two SHUT UP or I'm gonna hit your foot again." Remus threatened.

Sirius muttered something under his breath.

"What? What did you say about my cloak? You know what? I don't think I'm going to share it with you. In fact, get out of it right now." James demanded.

"What! Now! You've got to be kidding me." Sirius replied. But James' stern look said otherwise. After a minute of intense staring, Sirius lost.

"OK fine. Hand me the map at least."

"I don't have it." James told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't have it. You were supposed to bring it."

"No I wasn't, you were."

"No, I was supposed to bring the cloak, which I did."

"But you were also suppose to-

"No, you were."

"No, you were."

"No-"

"Shush! Sirius you were supposed to bring it as I clearly recall that you yourself volunteered." Remus snapped.

"Oh, uh, I forgot." Sirius replied, sheepishly.

"Your problem." With that James pushed Sirius out of the cloak. Sirius lost his footing and tumbled down.

"PRONGS! Damn, let me in. where the hell are you?" Sirius shouted.

James chuckled from behind Sirius.

Now that was a mistake because Sirius as quick as lightning hurled around and launched himself forward.

He collided with James and Remus, resulting in the trio to land on the floor.

"Gotcha!" Sirius shouted in triumph.

"Shush!" Both James and Remus said in unison.

But they were too late. They heard footsteps, James hurriedly hid the cloak under him and within seconds Professor McGonagall was standing on top of them.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! What are you three doing out here at this time of the night?" She screeched.

"Uh, Professor-"Remus began.

"We just-"Sirius hesitated.

"went out for a stroll." James completed.

"You three are pretty well aware of not getting out of the common room after curfew. Detention! And ten points each from Gryffindor. Now get back to your dormitories." With that she strode off. Once she was out of earshot, Remus glared at his two best friends.

"All I said was that I wanted some chocolate! Thanks to you guys, I got a detention."

…

**Hope you like this small one shot. Please do leave a review. It'll only take you seconds but it sure will make me happy for the entire day **


	6. Sirius' Life!

**Sirius' Life!**

**Disclaimer: nah, I do not own Marauders, I repeat, I do NOT own Marauders!**

**Enjoy!**

Sirius: Guys.

James: What?

Sirius: Guys.

Remus: What is it, Sirius?

Sirius: I'm bored.

James: Padfoot, when are you not bored?

Sirius: Well…now that is a tricky question.

James: See, you are NEVER not bored.

Sirius: Now that's not true. I'm not bored when I'm hungry! I'm also not bored when I'm eating!

Remus: That sums up your life. You're bored or you're hungry or you're eating.

Sirius: Hey! You missed out the part when we have our epic adventures on full moons.

James: Padfoot, you only turn into a dog and then eat in a dog form.

Sirius: That's because I like to eat!

Remus: We know.

Sirius: Come on, that can't be it.

James: ?

Sirius: My life!

Remus: Your life?

Sirius: Being bored, being hungry, eating and eating as Padfoot. That can't be it!

James; It is IT, Padfoot. In fact your nickname shouldn't even be Padfoot. It should be HUMAN EATING MACHINE.

Remus: Hahahahaha that really suits him.

Remus: Sirius, do you even know what machine means?

Sirius: Of course I do. In case you haven't noticed, I take Muggle Studies.

Remus; I know that but I never knew you actually paid attention.

Sirius: Ahaa! I knew that wasn't all I did!

James: What else do you do? Go to Muggle Studies class?

Sirius: I spend a great deal of my time planning epic pranks and another great deal of my time doing them.

James: And another great deal of your time serving detentions.

Sirius: Yes, I knew I did more than that!

Remus: So now we know all you do is be bored, be hungry, eat, turn into Padfoot, eat again, plan pranks, put them in action, serve detention and go back to being bored.

Sirius: That sounds about right.

James: Wow, you have one heck of a life, Padfoot.

**This little baby just came to me when I too was bored just like Sirius. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think about it by leaving a review! Honestly, one small review will truly make my day :)**


	7. Muggle Studies

**Disclaimer: Go and read the disclaimer of the previous chap!**

**Note: First letters of the Marauder's are used i.e. J for James, R for Remus…**

**Muggle Studies**

(In Gryffindor common room)

J: What lesson do we have next?

R: Muggle studies. But it's not going to start for the next 20 minutes.

P: Why do we take Muggle studies anyway?

R: I like to learn about Muggles, that's why.

J: I take it because it's a very interesting subject.

R: James.

J: Also because Professor Blueberry is a marvelous Professor.

S: James.

J: Because it's a Slytherin free subject?

R: James.

J: Alright, alright, because Lily takes the subject. I take it so I can have extra time watching her.

S: More like staring.

J: Watching, and I wanna know as much as I can about her background, living in Muggle world and all.

S: Yeah well, you all obviously know why I take the subject. It greatly annoys my mother and I actually pay attention so that I can refer to muggles when I'm home. You should see how mad she gets. It drives her crazy. It's hilarious.

R: And you Pete, just tagalong us because you have no other place to go.

J: And it's time to go.

S: Muggle Studies! Here we come!

S: Hopefully we will get our test's results today. I can't wait to send my 'O' result to mother. Hahahahahahaha!

...

**Accio Reviews! I hope the spell will work :D**


End file.
